Peter Parker (Earth-121212)
Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, is a superhero who protects New York. This version is from Earth-121212.5, a universe parallel to Earth-121212. History Early Life When a young Peter was playing hide and seek with his parents, he discovered that somebody had broken into their study and stolen information. His parents brought Peter to his aunt and uncle, and told him that he had to stay there for a while. Unknown to Peter, they later died in a plane crash. He grew up and lived with his aunt and uncle, not knowing what had happened to them. While he was in elementary school, Peter met Harry Osborn. The two soon became best friends. However, some time later, Harry was sent to boarding school and the two were separated. In the years that followed Peter didn't have many friends. He was also bullied by Flash Thompson. He got a crush on his classmate, Gwen Stacy. Eventually, Peter found his father's briefcase in his aunt and uncle's basement, which revealed to him that his parents were killed in a plane crash. It also revealed that his father worked at OsCorp, one of the biggest science companies in America. His father worked there together with Curtis Connors. Together they studied cross-species genetics. Getting His Powers Peter wanted to know more about his father, so he went to Oscorp Tower, the main Oscorp HQ in New York, to search for Dr. Conners. He got inside by pretending to be a member of the high school interns. However, Gewn Stacy worked as a guide there, and she recognized Peter immediatly. Peter convined her to let him stay, but only if he didn't get into trouble. Peter continued his search for his father's work, and eventually ended up in a lab where genetically altered spiders were being held. One of the spiders got into Peter's neck and bit him. After not being able to find Dr. Conners, nor any information about his father, Peter left Oscorp and took the train home. He didn't feel well and eventually fainted. When he woke up he discovered that he was able to climb onto walls and hang onto ceilings. He accidentily got into a fight and unwillingly knocked out all the attackers. Peter realised that he had gained powers, so as soon as he got of the train he decided to test them out. He found out that he was able to easily climb onto walls and other obstacles, and that he was much stronger and fast than before. He also discovered that he had become much tougher and could here much better than a normal person. Looking at his own reflection, he soon spotted the place were the spider bit him and he found the little animal, dead. Becoming Spider-Man After finding out that he now had 'superpowers' (see list of them below), Peter used them to take back Flash by fooling him a couple of times. He even got a relationship with Gwen Stacy. Having heard about all the latest superheroes like Iron Man, Peter wanted to do something with his powers but he never came to it. Some time later Peter visited Dr. Conners at his house. He told him that he was Richard Parker's son. Dr. Conners told Peter that his father helped him with his limb regeneration formula, which Curt attempted to use to grow back his right arm. After a short conversation Peter helped Dr. Conners, and since he was considered a 'science genius, he even succeeded in completing the formula. More to be added soon! Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Finn Tracy Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Earth-121212